La vitesse c'est bien bizarre pour un hérisson
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Nouveau one-shot mettant en scène notre bon vieux Sonic et Christian Whitehead, le mec qui fait "Sonic Mania". Quand Sonic, miné à cause de ses échecs répétitifs, tombe dans l'alcoolisme, Chris Whitehead a peut-être un moyen de le faire sourire.


**Salut à tous, les amis, ici MrJacketBarths, le mec qui fait des fanfics sur plein de trucs et surtout sur des trucs dont vous avez jamais entendu parler.**

 **Après une bonne période de vacances, il est temps de se remettre à l'écriture. Et en attendant les nouveaux épisodes de « Un humain chez les marionnettes », voici un nouveau one-shot mettant en scène Sonic, le célébrissime hérisson bleu et un homme nommé Christian Whitehead. Ce mec existe vraiment, c'est un amateur ayant fait des conversions pour smartphones et tablettes des vieux jeux Sonic (Sonic 1, Sonic CD…) et il est aujourd'hui directeur du prochain jeu Sonic, « Sonic Mania ».**

 **J'ai donc trouvé ça sympa de faire converser les 2 gars. En plus, dans cette fanfic, disons que Sonic n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme et est assez dégoûté qu'on lui casse du sucre sur le dos.**

 **Sur ce, trêve de mondanités, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Vas-y, fais pas ta pute, laisse-moi la bouteille ! »

Le tenancier du bar était coriace. Mais son client l'était encore plus, surtout quand il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la bouteille. Et, vu que c'était un jour où ledit client était de mauvais poil, le tenancier dut s'incliner.

« OK mais franchement, mec, t'abuses ! Tu connais le principe de modération ? »

« La modération, j'l'emmerde ! » Ce fut la réponse du client.

Le tenancier haussa les épaules et laissa l'importun se bourrer la gueule tout seul.

Puis un homme vêtu de noir, assez pâle et à la coupe de cheveux qui pouvait le faire passer pour un sosie approximatif du chanteur dans « Sugar » de Robin Schulz poussa la porte du bar et alla s'asseoir devant le gars à la bouteille. Ce dernier le reconnut aussitôt.

« Whitehead. »

« Sonic. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ce genre d'endroits. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que j'aille dans des bars boire un peu ? »

« Boire un peu ? T'es complètement bourré, mec ! »

A ces mots, le hérisson bleu jeta violemment son verre et se leva, éméché par l'alcool et ayant envie de foutre un gros coup de poing dans la tronche de son interlocuteur.

« TU PENSES QUE JE T'AI SONNE ? Je viens dans ces bars pour avoir une chance pour échapper à tout ce qu'on me balance dans la gueule depuis toutes ces années et tu viens pour me rappeler tout ça ! »

« Pffff… on va pas avoir cette discussion à nouveau ? Parce que bon, t'es énervé, ça se comprend mais y'a des gens qui n'ont jamais arrêté de croire en toi ! »

« Tu veux rigoler, j'espère ? 25 ans que je leur fais vivre mes aventures et qu'est-ce que je récolte en retour ? Que c'est de la merde et que j'étais bien mieux en 2D ! »

« Ouais mais avoue qu'il y a certains de tes jeux 3D qui ne valent pas trop le coup d'être joués. »

« Je dois bien t'accorder ce point-là… »

Sonic, ne tenant soudainement plus debout, fut obligé de se rasseoir avant de finir en mode « épave ». Puis il termina sa phrase.

« …mais je suis désolé car, pour moi, les gamers d'aujourd'hui sont pourris-gâtés ! »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ?, demanda Chris, surpris par le propos brutal du hérisson bleu.

« Je veux dire par là que plus rien ne les émerveille. J'essaye de leur donner plein de nouveaux trucs, ils sont pas contents. Je reviens en 2D pour leur faire plaisir, ils sont pas reconnaissants. A chaque fois que je fais un truc, on me déverse une tempête de caca sur la gueule. »

Là, Christian ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à son ami car le pire est que Sonic avait raison, quelque part. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on n'était pas réceptif à ce qu'il essayait de proposer. Bien sûr, le hérisson savait qu'il y avait des défauts dans ses jeux mais que (presque) tout le monde crache dessus alors même qu'il voulait faire plaisir, ça le minait.

« Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je suis déprimé, Chris ? »

« Ouais, ouais, je comprends mais… je pense pas que te bourrer la gueule te servira. »

« On croirait les entendre, soupira Sonic.

« De qui ? Tu veux parler de tes potes ? »

« Ben ouais ! La dernière fois, Amy m'a rendu visite et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit « non mais tu vas rester comme ça à boire ? Sérieux, là, tu deviens ingérable et tu fais n'importe quoi ! Fais un truc mais reste pas comme ça ! » Et, vu que j'étais ivre, je l'ai envoyée chier ! Après, je me suis excusé mais on n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je devrais consulter les Alcooliques Anonymes ! Tout le temps ! Je commence à en avoir marre ! »

« Euh, écoute, mec… si tu veux, je t'emmènerai voir un psy ! Ce sera plus efficace ! »

Sonic soupira et se vautra lourdement sur le siège du bar.

« Mais attends… t'es pas venu pour parler de ça, j'imagine ? »

« Non non, en fait, les big boss ont une nouvelle idée pour essayer de fêter ton anniv' dignement et ils m'ont chargé de créer un nouveau jeu. »

« Putain, soupira le hérisson. Et ces foutus connards d'actionnaires en costard, ils ont pas été foutus de me prévenir en personne ! »

« Ben, vu que je suis le directeur du jeu, c'était moi qui étais le mieux placé pour te montrer ce qu'on a fait. »

« Parce que vous avez fait des trucs ? »

« Ouais, on a même un trailer. On attend juste ton avis avant de le mettre en ligne. »

Chris prit sa tablette et mit la vidéo en marche. Aussitôt, un jingle Sega en mode « années 90 » apparut puis une petite musique rétro assez douce se mit en marche tandis que des images des jeux passés se mirent à défiler. Sonic ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine émotion en voyant ces jeux dont il était et continuait à être fier. Et, après quelques secondes, une deuxième musique, plus dansante mais qui était aussi vraiment cool, se mit en marche tandis que les images se mirent en marche arrière.

Et c'est après ça que Sonic put voir le vrai jeu. Dire qu'il se prit une grosse claque, c'était trop gentil. Le jeu qu'il vit était comme dans ses vertes années sur Mega Drive mais avec une beauté graphique comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Il y avait une zone ressemblant à un studio de cinéma ou de télévision avec des petits éléments de casino.

La deuxième surprise vint quand il vit sa bonne vieille Green Hill complètement remixée et transformée. En plus, Tails et Knuckles étaient jouables. Cela se termina avec un panneau d'intro comme ses vieux jeux avec comme titre « Sonic Mania ».

Chris, lui, attendait toujours le verdict de son ami. Ce dernier se tourna lentement et il n'eut qu'une seule phrase à dire.

« Mec… t'es un putain de génie ! »

 **Et voilà, les amis, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce petit one-shot. En tout cas, je prends sincèrement beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mes fanfictions !**

 **Si vous avez une réaction ou une question, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça m'aiderait énormément !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des chances pour que « Sonic Mania », ça soit vraiment bien !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
